Disdainful Affair
by SlytherinLover45
Summary: No longer Oneshot. The outlaw of the Lestrange's has to keep up her fascade to get by Draco's little game and survive her family's grotesque beliefs. Trials and Betrayals lay in her path. In the end will she win this little game or forever be unhappy?
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings everyone! This is a little oneshot/Prologue to a beginning story I am going to start soon with my oc. Its kind of sad and tragic but it's not a Mary Sue! God knows how I hate Mary Sue's and so do lots of people out there. So by pleasing you guys and pleasing myself, I give you this oneshot HP fanfic inspired by a song by Hikaru Utada. Please enjoy and comment! This is my first fanfic. Tell me if I should turn this into a full blown story or keep it a oneshot!**

**Disclaimer: *sniffles* Doesn't everyone hate writing this part? Sadly I do not own any Harry Potter characters they belong to J.K Rowling. Also I don't own the song by Utada Hikaru. This one(Crying Like A Child)**

**Crying Like A Child**

**How could I ever love another?**

**God knows I'd do anything**

**For just one more night together**

**(You've got me crying like a child)**

"Draco! Draco you can't be serious!" shouted Neola in disagreement, as she stormed up the steps, hot on his trail. If her mom found out about her little secret involving a certain red head, she'd be in for the torture of her life. "Please! Please forgive me! I can't help the fact that I love him instead of you!"

This caught Draco's attention really quick as his face turned bright red with anger and his quick movement came to a halt. Watching him turn around and face her, Neola backed up a bit as he marched right up to her.

"Forgive you?" he asked silently, his breathing becoming short and quick as anger and rage consumed him. "Forgive you! You choose a filthy blood traitor over me! Then you ask me for forgiveness?" Draco shook his head and combed his hair back with his fingers, trying to calm down and not lash out at the girl in front of him. "What would Aunt Bellatrix say to this little secret of yours, hmm?"

Neola looked up at Draco with fear in her eyes. If...If he did tell her mum, she would have her tortured and locked up and she would kill her beloved one. " Draco..." Her eyes shifted to the ground instantly and then she slowly brought her eyes upon Draco's piercing grey ones. "...you know she'll torture me and kill him. She'll kill him Draco!" In that instant she gasp as Draco grabbed both her wrist and slammed them against the wall behind them. Her body was now pressed against the wall and he had her trapped between his arms.

"You know what you have to do then? Bloody well get rid of that filth and be with me by my side. It's the only way to save your precious beloved one."

Releasing his grip on her wrist, Draco swiftly walked up the rest of the flights of stairs to the boys dormitory leaving her to stand in the middle of the twisted staircase. Neola's eyes began to get foggy with tears. What was she going to do? She had no choice but to stay away from her love. Weakly walking down the rest of the staircase, she plopped herself down on the black leather couch. With her hands over her face and the pillow cushion under her head, she cried.

As the next day came, Neola quickly refreshed herself and placed on her casual winter clothes. Her messy curly hair was let down from its bun for once. Since she had inherited her mother's pale skin, she wore a black polo sweater with a pair of white skinny jeans. Already tearing up, she forcibly blinked them away and smiled a pitiful smile. Sighing, she grabbed her jacket and slipped on her boots, then headed towards the front of the castle to join the rest of the crew heading to Hogsmade.

As they walked there, Neola's eyes was focused on the snow covered ground, remembering the smiling face of her red headed love. Giggling to herself as she remembered how they first met, she sighed sadly and began running towards the famous candy store, Florish and Botts. Opening the door a little too enthusiastically, she saw him at the cashier buying a lot of sweets. Forgetting the pain and sorrow of what was to come, Neola pushed that aside and ran up to him embracing him from behind.

"Frederick Weasley, did you forget about me already?" she asked softly as her lips lightly caressed his ears as she whispered to him.

He shivered lightly and grinned as he placed the sweets aside for a moment. Then tilting his head back a bit, he took her arms and placed them onto his shoulders as he turned to face her.

"How can I forget you? Your my little curly que." he replied softly, pulling her close against his body with one hand resting on her waist and the other playing with the curls of her hair.

Neola giggled and leaned in to kiss him, not bothered by the people in the store watching. Fred eagerly gave in to her kiss and kissed her back feverently, holding her close. As they broke apart both of their faces were red and they turned towards the entrance door to see Ron, Hermione, and Harry grinning at them.

"Get a room you two!" shouted Harry, above the noise in the shop. The both of them just laughed and walked up to them hand in hand, smiling.

"Bloody hell Fred, I didn't think you were the type to turn a candy store into a freak show!" spoke Ron, a huge grin on his faces even as he winced when Hermione hit him across the arm. They all laughed again and sighed as they exited the shop.

"So, I take it you two are going to make it official then?" asked Harry as Ron looked over at the two as they walked on the snowy path to the pub. Fred gave them both a pointed glare before lightly squeezing Neola's hand. Neola looked at them then to her left at Hermione for an answer.

"I don't have a clue as to what they are talking about or planning."

Neola shook her head and sighed as they reached the pub. Having a couple of drinks and sharing a bit of gossip time went by faster than expected for Neola. During conversations with the Golden Quartet, Fred and Neola stole secret glances from each other. Seeing as it was already time to head back to the castle, her mood became gloomy. Excusing herself from the conversation, she walked out the pub and towards the path going back to Hogwarts. Fred, who was confused by her sudden switch of moods, excused himself also and rushed after her.

"Neo, what's wrong? Did I do something to upset you?" he asked, placing a hand against her shoulder.

Neola shook her head as tears started to flow freely down her cheeks. She turned around slowly, not wanting to face him and say what she needed to say.

"Fred..." Her shoulders shook as she tried to hold back the sobs that was coming to the surface. "....I love you so much. But I can't do this anymore."

Fred's facial expression changed from one of shock to hurt. Why was she doing this? Her eyes was filled with sorrow. Could she be doing this because of someone else?" All these thoughts ran through his head as he looked at her. The tears were falling freely now and her lower lip trembled slightly, just as her shoulders shook. Then thinking back to all the times they talked, he frowned.

"It Malfoy, isn't it? You would never do this to hurt anyone, you're not like your mother. I know you better than that, Neo."

Neola looked up at Fred and shook her head furiously, moving closer in front of Fred, she looked up at him and lightly mustered up the best poker face she could. "This is not about Malfoy! This is between me and you. I can't go on going out with a filthy blood traitor like yourself." She inwardly winced as she said this and she knew that hit home; after all, Slytherians were known to take a liking to pure bloods. Fred looked at her with such hurtful eyes, Neola just had to turn away in fear of breaking down in front of him and telling him the truth. Yet, she knew she couldn't, it was better for him to stay away from her.

"So, I'm a filthy blood traitor now aren't I?" asked Fred, as he shoved his hands in his pocket. Looking down upon her, he went to open his mouth and say something but be quickly closed it. "I was wrong about you then. You are just like your mother, a heartless witch." Turning his back on her, he made his way back to the bar, not even glancing back to look at her.

Neola, watched him sadly and once she knew he was finally out of hearing distance, she cried out as she embraced herself. The pain in her chest becoming unbearable as her heart was breaking. Turning around sharply, she calmed herself down as she made her way back to the castle, her steps becoming more heavier.

In the Slytherian house, Draco plopped himself down on the couch and smiled smugly as he heard the door swung open, only to reveal Neola. Standing up from his spot, he walked up to her and grabbed her by her waist.

"So is the deal done and sealed?" he asked, as he looked down at her, contemplating on whether or not, his plan was going to work.

Neola looked up at him emotionlessly and nodded her head, her arms encircling around his shoulders. "Yes, the deal is sealed and to prove it…" she whispered softly, as she moved her head closer to his. "I'll kiss you." Closing her eyes tightly, she quickly crushed her lips against his and slightly pushed herself up against his body. Draco smirked smugly and held her body closer. Yes, everything was going his way, and soon everything would start to fall into place. Soon and very soon.

**The End...Or So it Seems.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yet again! I have out done myself with this chapter. It was hard finding wards to piece together to create this chapter but I have done it!! This Chapter I dedicate to Mrs. Nicole Malfoy for she inspired me to continue on with this story. And I promise you as slowly as it is moving now it will soon get exciting and interesting and have its twist. Please Enjoy.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or its characters I only own Neola LeStrange cause she is a creation of mine. **

1. Bad Beginning

Malfoy Manor, this is where everything will begin and end. Neola's light brown eyes observed the living room as her mum Bellatrix, waltz forward and quickly turned on her heel, her wand coming out and resting against the bottom of her chin.

"Cissa, Cissa are you here?" she asked, her figure moving almost stealthy like across the living room.

"I don't think you'll find her here." spoke a deep sounding voice, which belonged to no other than Lucious.

Bellatrix quickly turned around on her heal and looked up at the staircase a twisted smile forming. Neola's gaze as well moved from her mother's form only to fall upon the figure standing next to Lucious. Narrowing her eyes slightly she crossed her arms. "Well summer has been treating you well, your complexion looks more rosier." stated Draco as he smirked and calmly walked towards her.

Neola rolled her eyes and stared at him coldly giving him a smart remark. "And it seems it has been doing you in; you look like something that bloody well woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Even though she wouldn't admit it to herself, Draco's complexion was slightly paler than normal and under his eyes were deathly black. A slight tinge of worry began to eat at her for a moment before she pushed those feeling down.

Draco only rolled his eyes as he shoved his hands in his pockets and huffed. Then his eyes went to his aunt as she began to walk towards Lucious, her smile twisting into something more sinister.

"You know what time it is don't you? The ceremony is going to take place today and the dark lord is going to mark her himself..." Bellatrix stated, her words trailing off as she pointed to Neola. Lucious raised an eyebrow and walked down the rest of the steps and looked down at Neola.

"I hope you know that your precious daughter was once friends with Potter and the lot of them. Perhaps it's a bad I'd-"

Before he could finish Bellatrix quickly grabbed Neola's arm and pulled her forward. She slightly played with the curls on her head as she tilted her head back a bit.

"This is not a regular ceremony Lucious. When the dark lord is done with her she'll be a good little girl for us."

Bellatrix suddenly let go of Neola and swiftly moved over to Lucious's side. Lucious knowing the que, moved into the living room and looked over to Draco.

"Draco, take Ms. Lestrange up to your room. There are matters that we must discuss in private."

Draco gave a nod of his head and looked over to Neola, giving her a once over with his eyes before ascending up the staircase. Neola rolled her eyes and crossed her arms and followed behind.

"I don't see why they don't bloody well move to somewhere with more privacy. I was fine in that living room of yours." she stated, her eyes slightly narrowing before looking at the door they stopped in front of.

Draco scoffed at what she was saying and walked past her and into his room, leaving her to choose to enter or not. Seeing as she didn't make any indication of moving from the entrance door, he gave a smug smirk.

"Are you going to stand there all day or come in? I'm sure this room is better than that muggle loving ex of yours."

Before Draco could blink, the tip of a very shiny black wand was under his chin and Neola stood in front of him with a menacing look on her face.

"Don't. You. Dare." Her words came out venomous before she quickly placed her wand back in her back pocket. "He has nothing to do with this and you know it."

Draco smirked and pulled her towards him unexpectedly. "Oh but he does since you have a mission to fulfill along by my side." His eyes glistened triumphantly, observing how her confidence was stepped on by his remark.

Neola looked away from him and shoved him away from her, letting her footsteps take her towards the window of his room. "I will die before I become a servant to you or your Dark Lord." She turned around and played with one of her curls that made its way out of its undo hairstyle. "But you guys can't let me die…No..not at all."

Draco's eyes looked at Neola warily, her demeanor changed all of a sudden like his aunt that was currently talking to his father. Suddenly he felt himself being pushed back against the wall behind him. Somehow, he had not noticed when Neola's form quickly moved close to him.

"Your filthy family and traitors of this magic world want me alive so I can tell them all the secrets that Harry Potter and his friends have shared with me." She stated, her voice low and dark all of a sudden. Then when he was expecting her to pounce like a lioness, she let go of him and returned to the window.

All Draco could do was stand there in a daze looking at her with his widened eyes. That is when everything hit him. He was messing with a LeStrange, the daughter of a mad one also. Maybe he had gotten himself too far in this time. Maybe she will do him in..


End file.
